


Trusting

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter 2 [20]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: A road trip home for Christmas should be fun, but Alex has just had a bad break up, so Marc and Tito find a way to comfort him.





	Trusting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vettelicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vettelicious/gifts).



Letting Alex pick the music had been a mistake, all the songs miserable and sad, his lip trembling as he tried to hold back the tears.

Tito was driving, obeying the speed limits, which was a relief because he was spending more time looking at Alex than the road.

“I can’t believe she left me.” Alex bit on his lip, and Marc wished that he’d sat in the back with him.

“You deserve better than her.” Tito reached back to rest his hand on Alex’s knee, comforting him as Marc held the steering wheel straight. He wanted to make it home to Cervera in one piece.

It was clear that Alex needed a hug, but it was too awkward to reach him in the cramped car.

And then Marc saw a small lay-by at the edge of a forest.

“Pull over!”

Tito skidded to a halt, his eyes finally on the road now that he’d come to a stop.

“What’s wrong?” Alex’s eyes were wide, and Marc compressed his lips, reaching around to hold Alex’s hand.

“Some fresh air will do you good.”

Alex nodded, zipping up his hoodie before slipping out into the cool winter afternoon. Marc was blinded by the sun hanging low in the sky, and he reached for his sunglasses, but they weren’t in his pocket.

They walked in silence for a while, the rustle of branches in the wind and the crunch of the leaves calming them, and Alex seemed less tense now that he was out in nature.

Alex rested against a thick pine tree, and Marc could see the sad thoughts rolling in like grey clouds on a sunny day.

“I thought she was the one.” Alex wrapped his arms around himself, and Marc and Tito both rushed in to hug him.

“What can we do to make you feel better?” Tito rested his forehead against Alex's, gazing into his eyes, but Alex still didn't smile.

“Blow job?” Marc froze the second the words were out of his mouth, the line between joking around with friends and his brother was a blurry one. “Sorry, forgot who I was talking to.”

Marc didn’t miss the way that Alex’s pupils dilated, his body tense as the vein in his neck pulsed. He glanced at Tito, hoping that he would laugh and break the tension, but Alex wasn’t the only one who was aroused.

Tito made the first move, always impulsive, and his lips were on Alex’s before Marc could blink, fascinated by the sight of his brother and Tito kissing.

And then Alex’s lips were on his, trembling until Marc stroked the side of his face, comforting him until he relaxed.

They showered Alex with kisses, both of them showing Alex that he was loved and cared for, and it was good just to feel Alex’s smile pressed against his lips.

A needy whimper was all it took to have Tito sinking to his knees, mouthing at the bulge in Alex’s jeans before fumbling to unbutton them.

“Want you.” Alex ran his fingers through Tito’s hair as his head fell back, shivering as his hard cock was exposed to the cool air.

Marc bit his lip as Tito started to suck, he could have come from the sound alone, and Alex tugged at the neck of his hoodie, dragging him into a messy kiss. He licked up every breathless gasp and moan that fell from Alex’s lips, rock hard from the sight of Tito’s bright blue eyes looking up at them, his lips stretched obscenely around Alex’s thick cock.

Alex came with a grunt, his body shuddering as Tito swallowed down every last drop, and Marc palmed himself through his jeans, coming quickly.

“Feel better?” Marc stroked Alex’s cheek, bringing him back to the moment.

Alex nodded, catching his breath as he zipped up his jeans, his lop-sided grin shining out and making Marc feel like he’d just won a race.

“We’ll always be here to comfort you.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
